ButterFlies
by mizYugioh
Summary: **COMPLETE** Yami/Tea Pairings... Yami sees Tèa walking in an alley, tries to speak to her but is troubled by what is bothering her...
1. Default Chapter

This is Mizyugioh Speaking...well I guess you already know that! Anyway This fanfic is going to be about Yami and Tea. Yami...well you'll see when you read the story.  
  
ButterFlies  
Chapter 1: Winter can't get get any better...  
  
It was wintter time and everyone was out of school for the holidays. Tristan and his folks were out on vacation with Joey and his family. Yugi, Mai, Tèa, and Yami were the only 4 of the 6 friends left in town. Besides all of the other people. It was 11 at night when Yami switched with Yugi and decided to take a walk. He got on his dark blue coat and headed out the door. closing it behind him he huffed out air as he watched it turn to smoke like stuff. You know what I'm talkin' about...Slowly he stepped off and began walking down the busy streets of Tersue Lane. He saw lots of Christmas decorations up. * How beautiful * he thought. As he passed by each house he saw a Christmas tree in each of the windows. Decorated with presents and ornaments, they glowed and shown threw the window. He kept walking when heard a rustle in the back alley. "Who is it?" He said ruffly. A dark figure came from the darkness and walked pass him. Obviously she didn't hear him. It was Tèa. * There's Yami...he's standing there waiting for me to respond but I don't know what to say...I can't let him know I love him...even worse I can't let him know what I told Mai about him. I wish trying to take your crush off your mind wasn't so hard. That's one reason they call it a crush. It hurts so much inside to the point were you have to tell. But...he'll find out soon enough...I hope.* "Uh...hey...Yami" Tea studdered to get the words out.  
  
~~All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah~~  
  
Tèa picked up the pace and walked faster. Yami just followed her with his eyes. It started to snow. He sighed "I wonder what her problem is...I call tomorrow and see what it is." Yami turned and walked back to the game shop. He walked inside when he got there and sat on Yugi's Bed thinking. *I hope Tèa's okay...she seemed troubled tonight. I wonder what's bothering her...* He let out a heavy sigh and returned to himself in the millineum puzzle.  
When the morning came Yami came out in his own body and called Tèa hoping he could help in some way to make her feel better. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. At Tèa's house she was in the shower when she heard the phone ring. * Oh great...who could that be? * She got her a towel and stepped out of it. Tèa looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was yugi's gameshop. "Oh man...it's him...I...I can't face him. Not me." Tears streamed down from her eyes. The answering machine picked up. Yami answered it. " Uh Tèa I just called to see If you were alright. You seemed uptight last night...I just hope you're okay. Bye..."  
  
~~And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when   
I'm trying to get through~~  
  
Yami started to wonder. * What could be the matter? Why do I care? I...I don't love her do I? Yes? She's my friend though. I...I ju...I don't know what to do. Talk to her or let her solve her problem on her own."   
  
~~To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
I just wanna touch you~~  
  
Tèa got dressed quickly and went out to go over Mai's house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of this Chappie! The word Chappie rings a bell from another fanfict doesn't it? Anyway...read and REVIEW! I need at least 3 reiews to keep writing! ^_• 


	2. Emotions rise

Okay...when I wrote this story, my friend asked me how to get the acent mark over the 'e' in "Tèa's" name. You hold down Alt-and press down 0232 at the same...cool huh? Let me stop bothering you...read!  
  
P.S.- There's a new song in this fic. It will be counted with *** unlike the other one that has ~~~ 'kay?  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
Emotions Rise  
  
When Tèa got over to Mai's house she rung the doorbell. Mai let her in and told her to sit down. "So what's on ya mind?" Tèa stared at the floor with a blank expression. Mai Knew she had encountered Yami somewhere along the way. "Tèa are you feeling okay?" "No Mai...I can't face him...he's so strong and, and he's so confident and wise that, that I can't even imagine being with him. Just imagine...Mighty Pharoh and puny little Tèa...I don't even know if I can be around him...Mai you've got to help me." "Tèa you do love him don't you?" "Yes" "Well tell him...if he doesn't like you back at least he knows how you feel twoards him." "Yeah but-" "BUT nothing! You've got to learn to overcome your fears and take a chance. I don't know...he might just even wind up liking you back." Tèa sighed and said "You're right...knowing that I love himshould be just enough for him. " "Go Tèa go tell him. Or you might lose him...like I alomst lost J-" "Who?" "No one." "Thanks Mai." Tèa ran out of the house and down the street.  
  
  
~~~I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I~~~~  
  
Tèa's eyes started to well up with tears. She knew she had to fight her fears of him and get over them.   
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Tèa, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were standing on the steps of Pegasus's castle. Kaiba was blabbing on about beating Yugi in a duel. She looked over Yugi. *He seems so different...I wonder if there could be two yugis?*  
*END*  
"I've got to tell him..." A tear streamed down her face.   
  
***Have you ever loved somebody   
so much it makes you cry...***  
  
Yami sat on the bed and let his head hang low. * What could be the matter? I don't think I did anything. At least I hope not.* Yami stood up and told himself " No matter what happens you got to find out what's wrong with her. I might be bothering a little too much but it's being helpful to know what's wrong...yeah." Yami headed out the door and the 50o meter dash down the street. *GEEZ! it's chilly out here!* He ran back in the house and got his coat. He headed out the door once more to find Tèa.  
  
  
End of Chappie 2....chappie is a funny word huh? read and review! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey this is a letter to Dizzy Girl,  
  
When Yami went for a walk he has his own body in my Fic! Cool? Stupid...oh well...oh yeah! They are two different people in fact. In the series Yami doesn't get his own body, so he uses his present day self which is Yugi. Naturally he's a spirit like yugi says...'Spirit of the Millineum Puzzle'. Sooooorrrrrryyyyy for the confusion...other's migh tread and ask the same question. Oh and another thing readers, NO FLAMES! Just comments on my writing and the story you read. If you flame I will hunt you down and beat with a stick...if i can find one that is! Bye for Now!  
  
  
here's a list of who's sent me a review before and now:  
  
Dizzy Girl  
I am momo the cheese...(What?)  
yugioh girl  
  
thanks guys! more chappies soon! 


	4. Telling is the hardest thing to do

Chappie 3:  
Telling is the hardest thing to do...  
  
Yami ran down the street and slowed his paced about half way. He questioned himself. " Why I am caring so much about how she feels? Do I like her....I may possibly be in love with her. No...yes?" Yami let ut a heavy sigh and kept on running.  
  
Tea ran until her heart was content. She stopped at a light pole and gasped for air. Panting she said, " I've...to tell him. Or else he...wont know How I feel twoards him...." She looked up and fell back in a daze. Her body laid unconsious up against the pole in the blistering cold weather. She began to dream deeply about what might happen when she told Yami how she felt.  
  
* Dream*  
  
Tèa stood in the middle of the darkness and looked around. She started worrying. ' Where am I?' "Hello? Is anybody out there? Hello?" Then she saw a gleam of light that was was gold. 'Beatiful' she thought. then a figure shown standing in front of her. 'Who are you?" "Why do you asked? You already know me." Tèa thought for a moment. She wondered...'Yami' "Yami? Is that you?" "Yes it is." "But ho-" "Listen, if you don't tell me what's wrong with I'll never know." "But how do know there's something wrong with me. Physically and mentally?" "it doesn't matter phiscally or mentally. It matters emotionally." "Hearing this from the king of games makes me believe every thing you say. "Then listen to what I say and tell me what's wrong." Tèa stared at the ground and went into a daze. Her vision became blurry. ( am I repeating myself....no) Yami noticed and said "Tèa? Are you okay?" Tèa fell to the ground. "Téa? Téa? Téa wake up!" "huh?"  
  
*end of dream*  
  
"Tèa? Wake up." "huh?" Tèa hastily stood and dusted off her clothes and started, "Yami?" "Tèa! Your alive, thank god. What are you doing out here in the cold?" She hesitated and said, "Loo...king...for you. I wan...ted to tell y...you how I feel for...for...you." Tèa was shivering badly. Her lips were blue and her hand was stuck to the pole. The temparature outside was at between 20 and 23. "Tèa are you okay?" "Hai...hhmph..." Tèa fell in his arms and passed out.   
Yami knew what to do. So he took her to her house. She didn't have central air and heating nor did she have a fire place. ' How does she get warm in the winter?' He saw a kerosene heater and knew she would die because of the amount of time it takes to warm up. So, he found a sleeping bag in her closet and strip both of themselves down to their underwear and put himself and Tèa in the sleeping bag. 'I hope she doesn't kill me for this.'  
  
he tried staying up so when the time came he could get out of the sleeping bag. But his eyelids got heavier and heavier and soon he was sleep. (imagine him sleeping!) Yami started to dream...  
  
*Dream*  
  
Yami drempt that he was still in her house but this time he had his clothes on. He was standing in the doorway when Tèa came in and said "Can I talk to you?" "Uh- oh." She laughed at his spoken thought and motined him to come in her room. (all of you perverts have the wrong idea if you think she's up to something!) Yami sat down on her bed and Tèa began "yami I have something really important to tell you. And if I don't don't live long enough I won't be able to tell you that...that..." He looked at her lovingly with those violet eyes of his. she took a step twoards him. she narrowed her eyes a little looking at him. Her face and his were inches away from each others. She moved closer and said "I love you." She kissed him lightly. Yami was surpriesd but gave in and kissed back. His lips molded with hers and both of them enjoying every minute of it. Tèa deepend the kiss and Yami couldn't help but touch her beatiful face. He rubbed his around the back of her neck and hugged her waist with the his free hand. they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. he thought ' Is this what Tea was trying tell me earlier? That she loved me? I love her back though. I'v e made up my mind about my feelings twoards her... and that's all enough for me.'  
  
*Yami awoke*  
  
Yami woke up startled at what he dreamt about. He looked down at Tea who also waking up. 'Good thing I din't take our underwear off.' Tèa looked down and felt warm skin and she came too see Yami looking at her. "I see your awake." He slid out of the sleeping bag with nothing but his JOE boxers on. (the bark blue ones) Tèa had on a gray sports bra and gray underwear. She blushed lightly at looking at his butt when he got of the bag. "Thanks Yami." "Forget about it." Tèa couldn't actually believe the one person she loved was actuall her with her. IN HER HOUSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! (oh! Sorry!)   
  
~~All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me~~  
  
Tea got up and put some more clothes on while Yami did the same thing.   
  
A while later Tea came back in the room and said "Can I talk to you?" "Uh-oh... uh...listen...Tèa...I have to talk to you also. I had a dream you told me how you really felt about me." "Yeah...I- just wanted to say that I like you more than should I be liking you. I think... I actually... lo-" Before she could say another word she was cut off when Yami grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lightly. Tèa was surprised by this and kissed back. Then they parted and looked in each other's eyes.  
  
~~I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true~~  
  
" Yami I want to be with you forever...I just didn't know how to tell you. But I had this dream where you were forcing me to tell you what was wrong with me." "I also had a dream similar to that of yours. But you told me head on with out me forcing you to."  
  
"Please stay with me forever Yami." Tea said. Yami hugged her and agreed with a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Tèa." "I love you too Yami.  
  
~~I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I~~  
  
PHEW!!!! I'm glad I finished this! Not that I hated it but it took so long to finish and you guys were sendin' reiews telling me to WRITE MORE! WRITE MORE! Anyhoozles, look for my brand new fic on Yami/Tea called 'A kiss from a rose' ( remember that!) coming in... well... sometime this month! Sorry for the delay in this story though. Christmas is always a rush! Please review!  
  
(A/N: If you want me to write a sequel to this one send reviews on possible ideas or plots for my story! Arigato! Bye!)  
  
mizyugioh...signing off! 


End file.
